Um Banho em Padfoot
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks não sabia que seu primo era um animago e Remus decidiu se aproveitar disso para dar um castigo no amigo.


**Um Banho em Padfoot**

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

Nymphadora Tonks era uma figura peculiar por excelência. Fosse na aparência ou no jeito de agir. Chamava a atenção também o fato de que ela parecia não dar atenção a certos detalhes, tal como o fato de seu primo querido (o único Black em sua opinião que valia a pena) ser um animago.

Talvez fosse por isso que a confusão acontecera. Não que Nymphadora deixasse de pensar que seu coração mole também tivera uma parcela de culpa.

Tudo acontecera em uma tarde qualquer, em que Tonks se dirigia ao Largo Grimmauld nº 12, ato já comum, visto que sempre que tinha uma folga no trabalho de auror passava o tempo livre em companhia de Sirius e Lupin.

E foi neste dia que ela o viu, escondido em um beco... Um cão lindo, todo preto, tanto que chegava a parecer um sinistro. Apesar disso, tinha olhos encantadores e estava tão magro... E sujo...

Um estalo se fez na cabeça de Tonks.

Ia levar o cão para a sede e cuidar dele! Seria ótimo para todos, além de companhia para Sirius durante a ausência deles.

Aproximou-se devagar, mas o animal percebeu e tentou fugir. Tentou... O feitiço não verbal já o tinha atingido. Tonks o pegou no braço após outros feitiços para deixá-lo mais leve e rumou para a ordem. Os rapazes ficariam felizes ao ver a novidade...

- PADFOOT!!! – o grito provinha de um Remus espantadíssimo, ao observar uma Tonks carregando... Sirius!

- Ah! Sabia que ia gostar Remus, só não esperava que lhe desse um nome tão rápido. – Tonks sorriu e seguiu carregando o cão até a sala. – Gostei, Padfoot combina com ele, tem olhos meigos. – ela dizia rapidamente enquanto acariciava a cabeça do "cão" Sirius.

Espera... Ela não sabia que aquele era Sirius? A pergunta gritou na mente do lobisomem, antes que um sorriso maroto se formasse em seus lábios.

- Sim, ele tem olhos meigos. – o cachorro soltou um ruído estranho como em protesto. – Não é, Padfoot? Você é um cachorrinho meigo. Você o enfeitiçou Tonks? – os olhos de Sirius pareceram arder em indignação.

- Claro! Coisas simples para que ele fique quietinho enquanto damos um banho nele. – o cão pareceu desesperado, mas não se movia. – Acho que Sirius irá gostar, uma companhia para quando não tiver ninguém por aqui. Falando nele, onde está que até agora não apareceu?

Remus Lupin não sabia de onde tirava forcas para não se desmanchar em gargalhadas. Na verdade ele sabia, não fizera parte dos marotos à toa. E, afinal, Sirius merecia, já que sabia todos os riscos que corria deixando a sede naquela forma.

Sorriu.

- Está lá em cima, cuidando do Bicuço. Enquanto ele não vem, a gente dá um jeito no novo amigo.

- Certo.

Os dois se dirigiram para o quintal, onde se puseram a conjurar tudo o que era necessário. Logo uma tinha cheia de água espumante, já tinha um desesperado, porem imóvel, Padfoot.

Nymphadora parecia muito feliz de poder cuidar daquele cachorro, o que fez Remus imaginar o que seria se ela desse, e daria, falta da forma animal de Sirius na próxima visita. O que o fez pensar em acabar com a brincadeira.

- Nymphadora... – ops! A metamorfomaga se virou para ele.

- O pêlo de Padfoot está embaraçado, vou buscar uma escova para pentear! – e saiu casa adentro, sem se dar conta de como Remus acabara de chamá-la.

- É Padfoot, ela vai fazer algo que você não faz há tempos... – disse distraído ainda com os olhos sobre a porta.

E distraído não percebeu que o animago, livre do efeito dos feitiços, voltava à sua forma original.

Um Sirius nu, molhado e com uma expressão no rosto nada convidativa.

Remus só percebeu quando levou a primeira lufada de água gelada nas costas e se virando não pode evitar a risada e a água que se seguiu a ela, molhando o rosto e o cabelo.

Aquilo agora era guerra!

Remus apenas afastou o cabelo molhado do rosto e correu para a mangueira que estava próxima, tentando fugir do ataque do outro, que parecia estar furioso. Mas, não se deixou intimidar e começou a molhá-lo, sem dúvidas ele estava na vantagem agora.

- Ora, Padfoot! Tomar um banho, às vezes, é bom!

- Eu vou te M-A-T-A-R, Remus John Lupin!- o animago gritou e pulou para fora da tina, mas um barulho, seguido de um estrondo o fez parar.

Nymphadora Tonks descia as escadas animada, a escova de cabelos nas mãos, feliz ao imaginar o cão limpo, bem alimentado, com uma família... Foi quando ouviu o tom divertido de Remus e o grito furioso de Sirius.

Correu para o quintal... E preferiu não ter feito isso, pois a cena que presenciou...

Um Sirius molhado e pelado saia da tina e se dirigia, com a fúria estampada no rosto, para onde um Remus Lupin, às gargalhadas, continuava a molhá-lo – sem dó nem piedade – com a mangueira.

As coisas se encaixaram violentamente.

O cachorro – A tina – Sirius.

Ausência de cachorro...

Sirius Black era um animago!

A escova escorregou primeiro, para depois o corpo desabar instantaneamente.

Os dois homens pararam. A água escorrendo pelos corpos. Correram em direção à porta, mas Remus barrou o outro no meio do caminho.

- Você NÃO!

- Por que? Saia da minha...

Foi então que Sirius Black se deu conta de sua situação. Pois, estava tão acostumado a se transformar em cão e rodar muito tempo pelos lugares nessa forma que se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe... Bem, não era tão pequeno assim. E que consistia no fato de que, quando voltava a ser um homem... Ele voltava sem roupas. Pelado.

Hã... Aquilo era sem dúvidas constrangedor. Não era muito do feitio de Sirius sair correndo pelado ou jogar água nos amigos estando completamente sem roupa. Estava só... TOTALMENTE cego de raiva pela brincadeira do Sr. Lupin.

Sr. Lupin que agora tentava reanimar sua prima maluca Tonks, que fazia jus à sua presença em Hogwarts na casa da Lufa-Lufa, acolhendo cachorros indefesos perante sua presença para obrigá-los a tomar banho. ARG!

- Vai ficar ai parado sem roupas Sirius? – Lupin agora parecia sério demais... Em contraste com o sorridente de alguns instantes.

Viu o outro pegar sua prima nos braços e entrar na casa, sem se importar de estar molhando todo o chão. Sirius o seguiu, separando-se dele e subindo para o quarto. Só então parando para pensar na situação ridícula e no susto que devia ter sido para Nymphadora, que obviamente não sabia do fato dele ser um animago, ver dois homens adultos – um que era aparentemente uma pessoa séria e reservada e o outro que sempre vira vestido. – Estarem de repente fazendo guerra de água no meio do quintal como crianças endiabradas, sendo que um deles estava pelado.

Bateu a cabeça na parede. Ridículo... Ridículo... Pobre prima, não merecia uma cena daquelas enquanto pensava estar fazendo a melhor das ações. Ele deveria ter se mantido calmo e depois se vingar dolorosamente de Lupin e que o lobisomem se virasse depois para dizer a onde o cão tinha ido parar.

- Está melhor agora? – Lupin entregava uma xícara de chá, a já desperta Tonks, cuja aparência voltara a ser a original, os cabelos castanhos e lisos caídos na altura dos ombros. – Eu... Devia ter te dito. Desculpa. – sim, agora ele estava arrependido, ainda que... Bem...

Tonks apenas observava o lobisomem, os olhos estreitos, voltando-se ora ou outra para soprar o líquido fervente na xícara. Remus estava tão engraçado, todo molhado, tentando se desculpar – como se ele não tivesse achado uma maravilha dar um bom castigo no teimoso Sirius. E ela fazia força para não rir.

E falando em Sirius... Que cena fora aquela? Por Merlin como uma mulher em sã consciência não desmaiava... De emoção? Ta certo, ela também desmaiou pela gafe de fazer o primo passar por aquilo, mas se todo erro rendesse aquela visão...

Olhou para Lupin de novo. E a cena veio invertida em sua cabeça, na qual quem saia da tina não era seu primo...

Seus cabelos se tingiram sozinhos em um vermelho vivo, antes que sequer pensasse em manter o controle.

- Me desculpe, desculpe mesmo Nympha... – interessante ele lia tudo como um processo raivoso dela e tinha ficado vermelho ao chamá-la como não gostava? – Desculpe!

E foi assim que Sirius os encontrou na cozinha, Remus provavelmente rezava uma ladainha na qual as principais palavras eram "desculpa e Tonks" e uma Tonks que apenas olhava Remus de olhos estreitos, quase lacrimejantes... Tava na cara que ela queria cair na gargalhada.

- Ei Tonks, ria logo, antes que vocês dois tenham um colapso, ele de rezar desculpas e você de tentar segurar o riso.

Remus parou no mesmo instante e Tonks finalmente não agüentou e riu sonoramente, a ponto de lágrimas descerem pelos olhos. Quando viram os três já riam em conjunto. O constrangimento transformado em piada.

- Ei, ainda tem bolo, aquele que fizemos outro dia. – Sirius se levantou para pegar o doce. – E você, Remus, vai trocar essa roupa molhada.

Lupin se apressou em fazer isso e logo os três estavam comendo e rindo, comentando outras aventuras e bagunças em que os marotos um dia haviam se metido. E mais uma tarde se findava, no quintal, onde o céu podia ser visto, a cor púrpura surgia.

No chão as provas de mais uma tarde, no mínimo curiosa, passada no Largo Grimmauld. Junto com amizades que se estendiam e amizades que pareciam ganhar novos contornos.

A sensação de completude e de que, apesar de tudo, estavam juntos. E felizes.

- Fim -

**N.A:** Esta fanfic surgiu da temática criada a partir da fic "Bolo". Bem, explicando melhor, sempre pensei que para ter tido algo entre Remus e Tonks ou até mesmo um affair entre Sirius e Remus (pq também gosto deles juntos), precisava haver convivência. Não só reuniões da ordem e conversas paralelas. Mas, sim coisas bem do dia-a-dia, como fazer um bolo ou dar banho no cachorro (ainda que venha com o problema do animago XD).

Um amor e uma amizade só surgem no convívio diário.

E assim, as idéias vão brotando...

Quero saber a opinião de vocês que leram, certo? Sugestões para outros temas cotidianos.

Abraços,

Lithos


End file.
